Her Note
by JJ Louise
Summary: That's what people do isn't it? Leave a note? One shot. Warning: Character Death.


So, this is my first foray into the Sherlock fandom. The story below is based off a dream I had about a week ago. I had Sherlolly feels in regards to how I think the Special/S4 is going to go. Maybe not exactly like this (God I hope not), but honestly, I don't think it's out of the realm of possibilities.

This is unbeta'd, so all mistakes are my own. I do not own any of these characters.

I'm so sorry...

* * *

><p>"<em>Did you miss me? Did you miss me? Did you miss me?<em>" played over and over on the telly. Molly was frozen in place. She'd had nightmares about this. He'd come back somehow, and he'd figure out her role in helping Sherlock survive the fall. He'd come for revenge against her.

After all, it was just like Sherlock had said, Moriarty had slipped up, he'd made a mistake. Molly knew, she just knew, that if he figured out what his mistake had been, he wouldn't hesitate to make sure he didn't make the same mistake twice.

"Well Molly, did you?" a familiar voice asked. Except, this question, directed at her, wasn't coming from the screen.

* * *

><p>They'd gone directly to Mycroft's office from the airfield. Along the way, Sherlock had made calls to Lestrade and Mrs. Hudson, instructing both to stay put, as Mycroft was having cars sent for them.<p>

John and Mary had settled into chairs in the corner of Mycroft's office upon their arrival. They watched as the Holmes brothers reviewed all the new incoming information regarding the supposed return of Moriarty.

Sherlock's phone broke the silence. Looking at the screen, he could see the incoming call was Molly. He contemplated just ignoring it. He could already see her in his mind, envision her at the morgue, watching the same images the rest of England was watching, as the video continued to play. She was most likely calling to check on him, make sure he was alright, offer her assistance.

Instead of ignoring her call, he held his arm out, phone in hand, in the general direction of John and Mary. John rolled his eyes and stood, waling over to take the phone from that great bloody git.

"Hello, Molly?" John answered. He frowned, upon hearing her release a choked sob. Sherlock hadn't bothered to check up on her when they'd headed to Mycroft's office. Poor thing was probably terrified. "Listen, you don't need to worry..." he started, but she cut him off.

"_Turn around and walk back the way you came._" she said, a shaky voice. The hairs on the back of John's neck prickled. He put the phone on speaker. Sherlock, Mycroft, and Mary all stopped to watch the doctor approach the desk.

"Molly, where are you? Are you alright?" he asked, setting the phone down upon the desk.

"_Just. Do as I ask. Please._" she said.

"Walk back the way I came where? What are you talking about? Molly, where are you? Just please, tell us if you're alright." John replied.

"_Stop there..._" They could hear her take a deep breath. Trying to control her tears. She was outside. The sounds of the city could easily be heard in the background.

"Molly, please," Mary chimed in, "are you safe?"

A paper could be heard rustling. Another sob released before she spoke again. "_Okay, look up. I'm on the rooftop._"

All three men in the room froze, their blood running cold. It was only a split second, but it seemed to last an eternity. Mary rose and came to stand next to John as Sherlock shoved his brother out of the way, sitting at his desk, and searching the CCTV links, clicking on the ones he knew were placed around Bart's.

"_I... I... I can't come down so we'll just have to do it like this._" she said, and Sherlock was back standing, hands on the desk, bracketing the phone. John and Mary slid around the desk to watch the screen. There, Mycroft was busy zooming in to a small figure, perched on the ledge of the building, white lab coat billowing out behind her in the wind. Anthea, who'd entered the room just after John had answered Molly's call, was already on her blackberry, and John and Mary could hear her ordering security to head to Bart's.

Sherlock took a deep breath. "Molly, I am sorry, forgive me." he whispered into the phone, knowing what her next line in the conversation would be, hoping that she understood what he was trying to say, keeping his head down, not looking up, but feeling all eyes in the room suddenly on him.

He heard her take a deep, shaky breath. "_An apology. It's all true._"

"It is." he told her. "I thought I could keep you safe, and I've failed."

He was cut off by her next line. "_Everything they said about me. I invented Moriarty._"

"If I had gone to you, he would have suspected you. He underestimated you before Molly. So many people underestimated you. My clever girl. If I had gone to you, he'd know you were important. I took a risk this morning Molly. I risked your safety, and for that, I am truly sorry."

"_I'm a fake._" she sobbed.

"Molly..."

"_The newspapers were right all along. I want you to tell Lestrade. I want you to tell Mrs. Hudson..._" she was gasping for breath between her tears, "_and Molly... Oh God, Sherlock..._" she cried, and then she wasn't speaking into the phone anymore, "_I'm sorry, sorry, please... I'm sorry, I'll won't do it again..._" She took a few steadying breaths before continuing back on the line with him. "_In fact, tell anyone who will listen to you. That I created Moriarty for my own purposes._"

Sherlock straightened back up, watching Molly on the screen again. The roof appeared to be empty, save for herself. He could see she had the phone up to one ear, and what appeared to be a blue tooth device in the other.

"There is a team headed your way Molly," he looked to Anthea, who shook her head once, almost unnoticeable, and he bowed his head again, "but they're not going to make it to you in time." he nearly whispered at the end. "You are brave, Molly."

"_Nobody could be that clever._" she whispered back.

"Be my brave girl, Molly. Don't let him see you cry. He won't win this. Don't let him take that from you."

"_I researched you. Before we met I discovered everything I could to impress you. It's a trick. It's just a magic trick._" she replied, taking steadying breaths.

"That's a good girl. He wants you to suffer. But you won't let him will you? You'll be strong now, won't you Molly?"

He could see her on the screen now, closing her eyes, and nodding. Drinking in his words. The reality settling over her. "_No._" she said, and while he knew that was what came next in this little speech, his speech, he knew, they all knew, this was her, if only for a moment. "_Stay exactly where you are. Don't move._"

Sherlock looked around the room for the first time since this ordeal had began. It felt like an eternity, when in reality, less than five minutes had elapsed since his mobile had rung. Mycroft, head bowed, looking away from the situation. John holding Mary as he watched Molly on the screen, tears welling up in his eyes.

"You do count, Molly. Please don't doubt that. Not even today. I was foolish enough to think that if I left you alone, you'd slip under his radar. I thought of you first. Your safety was paramount. And the decision was made to leave you unguarded, with no contact, as if you weren't important. But Molly..."

"_Keep your eyes fixed on me. Please, will you do this for me?_" she interrupted, but he continued on.

"you were, you _are_, the one who matters most. Do you understand?" he asked, his voice starting to sound urgent. He watched her on screen for any acknowledgement, but received none.

"_This phone call, it's... it's my note. That's what people do, don't they? Leave a note?_"

She had started to cry again, and Sherlock could hear Mary sobbing behind him. "You matter, Molly. You always will. Please..." he gasped, "Please... understand."

"_Goodbye, John._" she said, and the line went dead. All eyes in the room turned to Mycrofts monitor, watching as Molly tossed the phone behind her, and let the piece of paper she was holding float away. They could see her body shake slightly, as if she was crying again. She wiped at her nose, and stepped closer to the edge of the building. She pulled the blue tooth device from her ear before raising her arms out, and leaning forward, ever so slightly, but enough, and letting gravity take over.


End file.
